Four Holy Priest
by Orange Naru
Summary: DONT LIKE DONT READ! AQ GAG BS NULIS SUMARRY JD BCA AJA!    ENJOY...


**DISCLAMER: MASASHI KISIMOTO**

**PAIRING: SASUNARU (ALWAYS! YEAH!) slaight NEJIGAA, SASUSAKU, and SHIKAKIBA **

**RATED: T**

**GENRE: ROMANCE AND ...**

**WARNING: YAOI (BL), MISS TYPO, EYD, OOC, DLL**

A/N: Fic yang baru aja kpikiran jd langsung aja blak-blakan! Jd maklumin ancur n gejenya fic ini ^^.

Ket: "BLA...BLA..."talk

'BLA...BLA...'think

(BLA...BLA...)penjelasan

**#FOUR HOLY PRIEST#**

_**CINTA,**_

_**ADALAH SESUATU YANG INDAH **_

_**TERGANTUNG CARA MENANGGAPINYA**_

_**BAGIKU,**_

_**HAL YANG PENTING ADALAH**_

_**KESETIAAN**_

_**DAN**_

_**KEJUJURAN**_

_**APA KAU AKAN SETIA?**_

_**SETIA MENDAMPINGIKU MENGHADAPI SEMUA RINTANGAN**_

_**APA KAU JUJUR?**_

_**JUJUR AKAN PERASAANMU KEPADAKU**_

_**AKU TAU PERASAAN INI SALAH**_

_**SALAH, KARENA AKU MENCINTAIMU**_

_**AKU MERASA**_

_**SEMUA ORANG JIJIK PADAKU,**_

_**APABILA MEREKA TAU,**_

_**BAHWA AKU MENCINTAIMU**_

_**TAPI AKU TAK PEDULI,**_

_**SELAMA KAU ADA DI SAMPINGKU**_

_**KAU DAN AKU**_

_**SELAMANYA BERSAMA,**_

_**AKU BAHAGIA**_

_**INI KE-EGOISANKU,**_

_**AKU YANG MENCINTAIMU,**_

_**AKU YANG MENGINGINKANMU,**_

_**UNTUK JADI MILIKKU SEUTUHNYA**_

**Naruto POV**

**DALAM MIMPI...**

"HIKS...HIKS..."

'Siapa itu? Kenapa ia menangis?'pikirku penasaran.

"Hei, kamu kenapa?"tanyaku, akhirnya karena penasaran aku bertanya.

"HIKS...Ak-Aku kesepian"jawab gadis itu sambil terisak-isak.

"Kesepian?"aku-pun bingung kalo di pikir-pikir '_Where am i?_'

"Karena mu!"gumam gadis itu pelan

'Apa maksunya?'aku mulai tambah bingung

Gadis itupun berdiri. Rambutnya berwarna pink yang panjangnya sepinggul kanan-kirinya ada kunciran ekor kuda dan bagian belakang di urai. Matanya, berwana emerland yang indah seperti permata. Ia memakai mini dress gothic dan ada sayap kelelawar di belakangnya, ia memegang sabit besar yang berwarna hitam pekat.

"Karena mu aku di lupakannya, karena mu, SEMUANYA KARENA MU!"gadis itu mengatakan hal yang tidak aku mengerti. Ku lihat ia mengayunkan sabitnya ke arahku, reflek aku-pun menghindar.

Aku berlari menghindari gadis yang ingin membunuhku tanpa alasan jelas. Semar-semar aku mendengar ada yang memanggilku. Aku-pun berusaha mencari asal suara itu, setelah sekian lam aku melihat cahaya ku dengar ada suara yang semar-semar memanggilku. Aku-pun loncat ke dalam cahaya itu...

**END OF DREAM ...**

"...RUTO...TO...NARUTO!"

"Hmm~? Ah!"aku-pun terbangun, ternyata semua hanyalah mimpi...syukurlah!

"Hei! Ada apa?"

"Hehehe, gag ada kok!"

"Aneh!"

"Eh Kib, sekarang jam berapa?"

"Jam 7,"jawabnya enteng

"APA? AAAAAAAAA, TELAT!"teriakku.

(Selama Naruto siap-siap kita baca penjelasan scene di atas.)

(Penjelasan by Naruto: Hai Minna! Watashiwa namae wa Namikaze Naruto desu! Panggil aja Naruto, gag pake embel-embel! Sekarang adalah scene di asrama, tiap kamar asrama di tempati dua orang. Tapi yang gendernya sama. Cewe-cewe, cowo-cowo. Dan kamarku di tempati oleh ku #ya, ealah!# dan sohib ku Inuzuka Kiba, panggil aja Kiba. Kami adalah siswa SHINOBI SPECIAL ACADAMY SSA. SSA seperti sekolah akselerasi karena sekolah di sini cuma dua tahun. Tapi, bagian menderitanya adalah harus siap mental! Karena sudah di siapkan asrama dan fasilitas lain. Seperti laundry, mall, mini market, dll. Jadi tidak boleh keluar asrama atau menjenguk keluarga, keluarga pun hanya dapat menjenguk sebulan sekali. Bila ingin kontak keluarga hanya pake surat. Suratnya-pun hanya boleh balas-balasan tiga kali salama satu bulan, jadi kebanyakan orangtua kirim uang n nanya kabar gag banyak bacot!)

END NARUTO POV

Setelah Naruto siap-siap, ia-pun langsung lari menuju gedung sekolah yang cukup jauh dari asrama. Sedangkan Kiba, udah berangkat dari tadi.

BRAK!

"Ohayou Minna!"Naruto yang baru aja sampe di depan kelas langsung menggeser (pintu geser) pintu tersebut dengan kasar. Andai saja pintu itu hidup mungkin ia akan teriak kesakitan (poor door).

"Cepat masuk! Nanti Kakashi-sensei datang!"ucap Kiba berusaha mengingatkan posisi Naruto.

"Ah ya!"Naruto-pun langsung duduk ke kursinya tanpa menyadarinya ada yang mengawasinya.

Setelah setengah jam...

GRAK...

Pintu di buka dan masuklah seseorang yang membuat semua aktivitas terhenti seperti si ratu gosip, raja makan keripik kentang, dan lain-lain segera duduk rapi dengan senyuman tanpa dosa.

"Ehm, maaf aku terlambat karena..."

"TERSESAT DI JALAN, YANG BERNAMA JALAN KEHIDUPAN!"teriak semua murid-murid serempak. Sedangkan sang guru Cuma cengar-cengir gag jelas.

"Tapi hari ini tidak cuma itu, kita dapat murid baru. Jadi aku-pun langsung menghadap nona Tsunade,"

"Heeee, murid baru?"serempak kelas heboh kecuali beberapa orang.

"Cewe atau cowo?"

"Ganteng ga?"

"Cantik ga?"

"Pinter?"

"Fujoshi kah dia?"

"Seme ato Uke?"

"Tajir gag?"

Banyak pertanyaan yang di ajukan murid, tapi tak ada satupun yang di jawab sang guru A.K.A Kakashi-sensei.

"Haaah, tanya aja langsung ke orangnya. Masuklah!"Kakashi memanggil orangnya. Seketika alam sekitar berubah. Serasa waktu berhenti hanya untuk melihat wajahnya.

"Perkenalkan dirimu,"perintah Kakashi

"ha'i! Ohayou Minna, watashiwa namae wa Sakuhana desu,"seorang permpuan dengan rambut pink panjang dan mata emerland. Gayanya tidak! Semuanya, dirinya mirip dengan gadis yang ada dalam mimpi Naruto.

'Di-Dia...'Naruto shock melihat merid baru di kelasnya, ia jadi teringat mimpi buruknya.

"Cantik ya?"goda Kiba.

"I-Iya,"jawab Naruto gugup.

"Kenapa,Nar?"

"Ga, gag ada apa-apa kok!"

"Lo... Suka dia?"tebak Kiba sembarang.

"Heeeeeee, no,NO,NO!"sanggah Naruto cepat.

"Sakuhana, duduklah di belakang Naruto!"kata kakashi

"Ha'i"Sakuhana pun berjalan ke arah tempat duduknya yang di belakang Naruto.

"Finally, we meet again"bisik Sakuhana sewaktu melewati Naruto, saking pelannya cuma Naruto yang mendengarnya.

**#TBC#**

Please RnR! N ini di lanjutkan atau tidak? terserah review-er semua! Yang paling banyak votingnya akan aku lakuin ^^

Panjangkah? Pendekkah? Lanjutkan? or Remove?

Yang mau jd tmen FB-ku add Vienchenzia Oeyta ^^

From Orange To All Of You ^.V


End file.
